Shotwand Wedding
by Skettimon
Summary: Apparently when Hermione Granger-Weasley got excited about weddings and grandbabies, all logic went flying out her ears. Rated M for language; CAN follow The Before, but not necessary to read before this one.


Disclaimer: I do not own.

A/n: this will be followed up with more stories.

Shotwand Wedding

* * *

Rose Weasley was only seventeen years old when she and Scorpius Malfoy married.

Rose had gotten pregnant by one Scorpius Malfoy 4 months earlier. At that point in the pregnancy, she couldn't hide it any longer.

So it had come as a surprise to Rose when one afternoon, on the request of her father, that she come to the house for some lunch and found a Draco Malfoy sitting in his father's recliner.

She had been shocked out of her mind.

Here was the man who her father had hated since...well, forever! And to have him sitting in her parents living room, staring at the muggle tv as if it was a three breasted woman, was not only a shock but a great confusion.

"What." was all she had managed to choke out before being offered to sit down.

"Rose," said her father warmly. She had glanced at him, closed her eyes tightly for five seconds. When she re-opened them he was still sitting there, staring at her with a weird expression on his face.

"What...what is...am I dreaming," she had stated, not even bothering to put it into the form of a question.

Draco Malfoy had sneered before replying, "No, _Rose_." He had said her name as if it had left a nasty taste in his mouth.

"I can assure you, you are not dreaming. I have...come here today to..._propose_ an offer with your father."

Draco's sneer turned to a scowl as he stared between the two of them. It had made Rose feel a little better knowing that _some _form of reality was still intact. They still hated eachother, that much was obvious.

"Offer...?" she asked, eyes darting between her father and Mr. Malfoy.

"Yes," he had spat out, giving her a glare. Rose had been about to give him a piece of her mind when the fireplace roared behind her, causing her to turn around. What she saw had solidified her idea of the possibility that she had just walked into the Twilight Zone.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Malfoy?"

It had flown out of her mouth before she even had time to stop herself. She had suddenly found herself standing upright, hands on hips, her baby bump sticking out.

"Er..." she had said right after, feeling her face heating up.

Scorpius Malfoy had just smirked at her, before eyeing her belly.

"I'm here, _Weasley_, to own up to my little mistake."

That was all he had said before coming around the couch and taking a seat.

Right between her father and herself.

That had been it.

"OKAY!" she had screeched loudly, causing Scorpius to jump, and her father and Mr. Malfoy to wince and cringe back from her.

"WHAT _THE FUCK_ IS GOING ON HERE? Seriously! Have I walked into my own personal hell, or an alternate universe? Because there is _NO WAY_ you-" she had pointed to her father "-would allow _you_-" she had pointed to Scorpius "-LET ALONE YOU-" finger pointed at Malfoy Sr "-in this house! What the hell is this?"

She slid down to take her seat next to Scorpius, her face in her hands.

There was an awkward silence for all of 6 seconds before a rustling noise next to her brought her face up out of her hands.

"Malfoy, get the fuck out of my face!" she had hissed angrily, getting ready to push his face to the side.

"No," Scorpius had said and actually smirked.

"You-"

"Okay, you two!"

Rose looked over at her father, who was now standing.

"The reason we're all here Rose, is because Scorpius has something he wants to ask you. And," he continued, cutting her off before she had even opened her mouth.

"And, we-Malfoy...Malfoy and I-all agree it would be best if you say yes to the question."

Rose's eyes had darted to look at Mr. Malfoy. He had a bored expresssion on his face. Much like his sonn usually had in Runes class. It made her even angrier, but she instead turned to Scorpius. He was just staring at her.

"Rose," he finally stated, shifting so he was only on one knee.

"Will you marry me?"

Rose had had really no choice in the matter. Draco Malfoy had assured her that while he had hated the thought of another Wealsey entering the world, that Weasley was also carrying Malfoy blood. And Malfoy's _always_ kept up appearences.

He wouldn't hear of his grandchild being forced to grow up without the proper Malfoy education, or a father.

He had also assured her that she would have everything she needed if she agreed-money for the baby, money for herself, a father for her child and a childhood that would be better than anything she would've been able to afford by herself.

* * *

In the end, she had said yes.

And regretted it immensely.

The first thing they had done (and by they, she really meant her mother and soon to be mother-in-law) was tell everybody. It was in the Daily Prophet the next morning, in fact. Her mother had apologized for that when she saw her later that day.

Apparently when Hermione Granger-Weasley got excited about weddings and grandbabies, all logic went flying out her ears.

The second thing they had done (and again, when she said "they" she really meant her damn mother and mother-in-law) was invite everybody. Rose had caught sight of the wedding invitations and actually gagged. The pink and white things were atrocious.

Thirdly, they had set up a trust fund for the unborn baby, and set a wedding date for late June. That was only a month away from the time she had been forced into this travesty.

The last thing they had done (and this time, the "they" included Mr. Malfoy) was buy a house for her and Scorpius and her unborn child.

It was a nice house, all in all. Something her parents would never had been able to afford. Her uncle Harry might have, but she doubted he would have gone to all this trouble over Lily.

It was large, located somewhere between the Burrow and the Malfoy manor ("So we can reach you easily," Astoria had said with a genuine smile. Rose had only smiled back weakly.)

When they had walked in, it had taken Rose's breath away. It was like she had walked into a fairy tale castle-large, marble-or was it granite? She didn't really care either way-flooring. Large winding straircase that led into a hallway where the different bedrooms and baths were located. There was also a library up there, much to her mother's delight.

It had a front yard, quite a large one. A bigger back yard than she could have ever imagined. Six bedrooms altogether (She had scoffed and asked Scorpius, "Really? How many kids do they think we'll be having?" He had smirked and instead wandered off to look around), along with four bathrooms.

The kitchen had caught her attention the most. It was large, larger than even the Hogwarts kitchen (at least it had seemed so). The windows overlooking the backyard were huge, stretching so low, they almost touched the floor.

The dining room had been ethereal-it was all silver and light and glass-glass table tops, silverware set out as if someone was coming for dinner, fine china plates and silver lipped wine glasses.

Rose hadn't even been able to say anything.

When they had finally gone upstairs, Rose had inspected the rooms carefully. And suddenly, she imagined more than one child filling each room.

Her face had heated up at that, and when Scorpius saw her blushing, he cocked a curious eyebrow in her direction.

"Bugger off!" she had growled and stomped away, embarassed. Good thing he wasn't a Legimens.

Each room was huge and spacious, but the one at the end of the hallway was the icing on top of the fucked up cake that was Rose's life.

It could only have been the master bedroom.

It seemed as if this room was the largest one in the house. She could've fit every single Weasley, plus all the Potters, and perhaps even the Malfoy's in here comfortably.

"There's...so much room!" she had exclaimed, looking at Scorpius in disbelief. He had only shrugged and replied that his old room with his parents had been bigger.

But even that couldn't have ruined Rose's happiness-especially the fact that there was a door about 12 feet from the bed-which was situated next to a window overlooking the front yard.

When she had opened the door, she had actually felt like crying.

The door had lead to a baby's room, painted in a neutral beige tone. The room was also quite big, big enough for him or her to grow for at least another five years.

"I...Scorpius...?" she had whimpered, surprised at how much emotion she was actually showing towards the Malfoy.

He had come up beside her, and rested a hand on her shoulder. She didn't shrug it off.

"Can...can we really keep this place?"

It had come out in a whisper, and he had smiled-_actually smiled_-at her before nodding his head.

"Yes, Rose. We can actually have this."

She had only grinned and put a hand on top of his for a second before fluttering away to look around the room some more. There were already toys (much of them stuffed snakes, which she had told Scorpius in a dry tone that those would have to go) diapers, powders, creams...anything and everything she would ever have to need while raising an infant.

Scorpius had just watched her, one of his damningly sexy smirks on his face.

* * *

A month later, the wedding. It had been exactly as Rose knew it would be-boring, long winded and extremely annoying when she actually had to kiss Scorpius. He had pecked her on the mouth, and stepped away, resting his hand on the small of her back.

She had felt a flash of disappointment run through her for only a second. And then the overwhelming relief of finally getting this whole shenanigan over with hit her.

They attended the reception (she in her mothers own wedding dress, after having said dress be adjusted to fit her girth-she thought herself akin to a blimp when she had seen herself in the mirror), Scorpius in his groom attire.

The first dance had been awkward right off the bat, but they had slowly released that tension by talking about what to do when the baby was born-they were only five months away, anyhow.

Scorpius and Rose then seperated to talk to their respective friends, and hooked back up when it was time for the toasting and the 'hey-lets-make-the-bride-and-groom-embarassed-by-telling-funny-stories-about-them-from-years-past' time.

The "celebration" finally wound down around 1:00am. Rose was exhausted, and Scorpius himself had seemed tired. So tired, that when they finally arrived back to their new home after having transported each wedding gift to the kitchen, Scorpius had fallen back onto Rose's bed.

And Rose, being too tired to tell him to fuck the fuck off, had fallen asleep right next to him.

Neither of them had removed their wedding attire.

In the months leading up to the birth of their child, Rose had slowly accepted that there was a part of her that Scorpius Malfoy held dear. And she held a part of him too.

She slowly fell in love with the man. And it took her those whole four months and three weeks before she found out that he actually loved her too.

It had started with the littlest things-helping her up when she got to big to do it herself; a note saying he had tidied the place up while she had been at work; sending her a patronus charm to let her know he would be working late that night. Then it gradually became larger things.

Such as making breakfast for them on Saturday's, or buying little knick-knacks for the baby they were expecting, or helping her to the bathroom and bringing water when she would get the worst bouts of morning sickness. One time he even massaged her feet and shoulders for a full three hours, all because she claimed she felt sore.

And when the child they had waited for finally arrived, he was the one who had held her hand tightly, gave her ice chips and wiped her face with damp cloths and helped her walk around the hospital room to ease the contractions. It was he, Scorpius Malfoy, who had watched his daughter be brought into the world. He who had cut the cord.

He, who, with the biggest smile she had ever seen a Malfoy smile and tears bright in his eyes, had held their little Myriam Hermione Malfoy and told her had loved her.

And she had whispered back, voice hoarse and thick with emotion:

"I love you too."


End file.
